The purpose of the Histology, Immunostaining, Microscopy Core is to provide to the Promising Junior Investigators (PJIs) and cancer funded investigators, tissue processing, embedding, sectioning, histochemical staining of mounted slides, developing immunohistochemical (IHC) (brighfield or fluorescent) staining for paraffin embedded and frozen tissues and immunocytochemical (ICC) (brighfield or fluorescent) staining for cultured cells, evaluation of new antibodies for IHC staining, biochemical and special staining. The core will provide technical support to all scientific investigators in the above said areas; with PJIs having first priority. The core will also provide training on and use of various microscopes including conventional bright field, phase and epifluorescence microscopy as well as new instruments for live cell imaging. This facility is critical for cancer investigators using animal models and tissue culture models to study basic mechanisms of cancer biology.